Spirits of Dying Wills
by Natuala X
Summary: The two worlds have finally become one. Lloyd and his friends think, that they finally can have some time to relax. But a mafia family in Namimori has other plans for them. Now in pursuit of Summon Spirits in a strange, new world, our heroes must cope with mafia both friendly and hostile, in order to survive and hopefully return home.
1. A New Journey

Hello dear readers, I have read fanfiction for a while, but thanks to my good friend Shadigan Shinen, I mustered up my writing spirit and got started. So, here goes!

This story combines characters from Tales of Symphonia with the universe of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

The Tales of Symphonia timeline will be after the final battle in the first game. And for KHR, after the end of the manga, so spoilers from both universes.

Disclaimer: Copyrights for Tales of Symphonia goes to Namco and Copyrights for Katekyo Hitman Reborn goes to Akira Amano. Zero credits to me, I own nothing.

This is my first FanFic, so I hope you'll review and tell me what you think of it, of what is good, what is O.K. or what is awful and needs to be thrown in the garbage can.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: A New Journey

* * *

It was the day of the Summer Festival in Namimori Town, and most of the city was bustling either to prepare, manage or enjoy all the festivities Namimori could present.

But in a certain unsuspicious office building near the edge of the town, in its ordinary looking basement complex, the building had several extra basement levels, a secret well kept and hidden away from any innocent and not so innocent curious eyes.

In one of those basements, a man wearing an expensive looking black suit just entered. With a frown on his face, he looked across a large laboratory filled with machinery, as well as many computer stands constantly working and being monitored by personel.

Suddently, one of the computer terminals sprang to life and signalled its discovery, three scientists hurried over to see the computer's report and started to talk excitedly with each other. After double checking its readings with other terminals, they fell silent and turned toward the man in the suit.

"Well?" He asked the scientists. "Status?"

"Sir, we have confirmed the authenticity of the readings." One of the scientists started. "We found one, sir."

The man broke into a feral grin at the news. "Excellent, absolutely excellent!" he laughed.

The scientists couldn't help but dare to smile themselves.

"And it's great timing too," he continued after the laughter had died down, "but we need to hurry, prepare all that's needed. This year's Summer Festival will be our sign for celebration! Bring our gifts to Namimori Shrine immediately."

"Yes Sir!" Many voices chorused in reply.

"The fireworks will be the signal to activate them ..." _Heh, when this project is complete, those Vongolas will learn to fear our name._ He then turned to leave the laboratory.

* * *

The festivities were well underway in town and people were enjoying themselves. Around Namimori Shrine were stands lined up containing everything from edible goodies to souvenirs and games with prizes.

Amongst the many visitors, a large group of friends could be seen around the game stands, cheers from the spectators and wails from stand owners could be heard everywhere, especially at the ball-throwing games and shooting range, which were completely conquered by a black haried swordsman and a little baby wearing a black suit and fedora.

After the crushing defeats of those two stands by the hands of Yamamoto the Swordsman and Reborn the Hitman and ex-Arcobaleno, their friends gathered to congratulate them, even though their victories came as a surprise to no one.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, with his famous brown, gravity defying hair, and his Vongola Guardians as well as his friends had decided to make the Summer Festival a group event for them. All of his Guardians had arrived at the festival, even the Devil Prefect of Namimori Middle School, though he was in the middle of 'asking for donations' for the Disciplinary Committee activities from the stand holders.

Chrome was walking together with Kyoko, Haru, Hana and the kids, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta, concentrating mostly around food and candy stores.

Tsuna's other family of friends as well as his allies, Enma and the Simon Famiglia, were also present. They were trying to see everything there was to see before the scheduled fireworks, since they had agreed on a meeting spot, so they could see the show together with Tsuna and his friends.

Tsuna looked at the night sky while one yelling "Extreme!" could be heard from somewhere in the crowd. He couldn't help but laugh a little at that. _I sure hope everyone are having a good time. Eh!? Sigh, I can feel Mukuro using his Mist flames, probably scaring others with his illusions again. I should find him and the Kokuyo Gang and make them calm down abit... hopefully. This should be fun for everyone, not a horror show at the expense of innocent bystanders!_

Unknown to the people at the festival, a group of newcomers were scheming at the edges of the festival. With them, they were carrying odd looking boxes the size of their heads, and placed them out of sight in bushes, in stands or other places so they would be forming a circle around the shrine and the festival.

* * *

Night had fallen and Tsuna and his friends had gathered in a clearing at the shrine, according to Reborn, this was the best viewing spot for the fireworks. They got comfortable and waited for the show to start, except that Tsuna couldn't sit still, he kept looking from side to side as if searching for someone, but all of their friends were already in the clearing.

"Tenth, is something bothering you?" The silver headed bomber, Gokudera asked him.

"Ano, Gokudera-kun. I'm not sure, I just have this feeling ... that something is about to happen.. here." Tsuna replied.

The baby hitman Reborn thoughtfully looked at his student.

"Geh! Is it an enemy? I'll take them out!" Gokudera stood and took out a handful of dynamite sticks from his jacket.

"Hiie! You had those with you all day? What if they were lit by accident!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"He he, don't worry Tenth, something like that wouldn't happen." Gokudera smiled at his beloved boss.

_I sure hope Gokudera-kun is right about that. I want to __**watch**__ firework, not __**become**__ it._ Tsuna thought grimly.

They saw a flash in the distance, and turned just in time to see the start of the fireworks. A few moments passed where they all just enjoyed the show together.

"HIIIE!" Tsuna suddently yelled out in surprise.

They all turned to him and saw that Tsuna's forehead was on fire and his mittens had turned into his Vongola Gear, and that his Vongola Ring was glowing with his Dying Will. At once, the Vongola's and the Simon's Dying Wills also activated, to the wonder of them all. They could feel that their flames were pulled out of them, they tried to cancel the flow of flames, yet they couldn't do anything to stop it from evaporating into thin air.

The non-Dying Will users could only watch helplessly, as their friends gradually got weaker from the loss of their Dying Wills.

After some minutes, the draining finally stopped, allowing them to cancel their flames and catch their breaths.

Reborn hurried to check that they all were in decent shape, before muttering to himself, "Che, I wonder if that Verde is messing with us now." before saying out loud, "Dame-Tsuna, get your family and allies safely home, I'm going to pay a visit to the green haired scientist." And with that, Reborn took off.

As the rest of them got to their feet and started to walk home, Tsuna couldn't help but be disappointed of the outcome of the Summer Festival. _I hope it's as simple as Verde messing around, but I have a feeling that it's much more serious than that._

As they left the shrine and festival area, Tsuna tiredly looked up at the night sky, seeing the fireworks explode everywhere. _I hope Reborn will return with some answers._

* * *

At the same time in the newly combined world of what was previously know as two parallel dimensions, Sylvaranth and Tethe'alla, a seedling of the Great Tree meant to tie the two worlds into one had just been given a name. Especially one group of friends were to thank for the merging of the worlds, those same friends were currently on their way to a small village, the village where their great journey originally began and the home of some of them: the village of Iselia.

Upon their arrival, Iselia's major as well as a smaller part of its villagers came to greet them. The villagers were looking expectantly at the travellers that they recognized, one of the travellers, a blond, long haired girl clad in white and light purple exchanged glances with a young man wielding two swords and clad almost entirely in crimson red.

"Don't worry. Just say what's in your heart, and they'll see it your way, positive." He gave her a reassuring smile to which she responded with a smile of her own.

She stepped forward and adressed the villagers.

"Everyone, please listen to what we have to say." She started out, her eyes showing her determination to be heard. "The Journey of World Regeneration that we embarked on, started out just like the previous Chosen's, but partway along it, we learned new truths of our world as well as of a world living side by side with ours, Tethe'alla, we learned of the secrets behind the title 'Chosen' .."

When she mentioned that title, an extravagant, red haired young man gave a slight nod to no one in particular. _Finally free .._

".. and of the contest for mana, these two worlds were having. Through many hardships, we succeeded in changing this system, by recombining the two worlds into one, the contest has been stopped. A special tree has been planted as a link to keep the world together, and by showing love and adoration for that special tree and nature in its whole, it will one day grow and fill the world with enough mana to bring life and happiness to everyone. With the fall of this Chosen system, i am no longer a Chosen of Mana, my only title from now on is my name: Colette Brunel. With this, humans, elves and all the lives caught in between, will be able to share the same world. It will need work and good intentions from all sides, but I have hope that we all can learn to live in harmony with each other!" As she said the last bit, her face was smiling as radiant as the sun.

All the villagers burst into cheers and started to congratulate not only Colette, but also all her traveling companions. The major even personally came and congratulated the two he previously had exiled from Iselia.

Among all those who congratulated them, Colette saw her father and grandmother and she jumped into their arms to hug them. They returned the gesture and told her how much they had missed her while she was away, Colette was so happy to see them again, causing a few tears to escape her eyes.

The villagers spread out into Iselia in order to tell everyone about the return of the Chosen, Colette Brunel, and about the altered version of the Regeneration of the World.

Suddently, some of the villagers yelled out in surprise, and the traveling group saw that they pointed towards the Tower of Salvation. They all turned their heads in that direction, and saw a giant, dark cloud, materializing above the ruins of the Tower of Salvation.

A gasp could be heard through the villagers, when a large beam of darkness erupted from the cloud and headed straight for Iselia. The beam made a spiral circle around the village and proceeded to dive straight down into the black haired and purple clad ninja in their midst.

The ninja yelled out in surprise when the beam hit her, covering her entire body with its width.

"Sheena!" they all called to her in alarm.

"I .. I can't move my body!" she exclaimed.

"It feels like mana ... but at the same time as something else too!" A short, silver haired half-elf said in surprise.

The group around her tried to reach into the beam of darkness to get to her, but the darkness pulsated and pushed them away. They could only stand and watch, as they saw 8 of her Summoner Cards levitating out of her inventory with an aura around them similar to the dark beam.

Suddently, they saw that the beam left Sheena and took to the skies again, carrying along with it the glowing Summoner Cards. They saw the beam return to the giant cloud above the ruins of the Tower of Salvation, the beam merged with the cloud followed by the disappearance of them both, as if they were never there to begind with.

"Wha ... by Martel, what just happened here!?" Sheena yelled in shock.

"Something just took the cards you use to call the Summon Spirits, but can't you just use another card, a blank card maybe?" The crimson swordsman asked.

Sheena used some time to think about that theory, "All right Lloyd, I've never tried to summon with a blank card before, but here goes!" Sheena grabs a clean piece of paper from her inventory, and call out: "Hammer of purple thunder that reinforce the brave god, by right as the pact maker I command thee. Come forth, Volt!"

Everyone around her expected Volt to appear, so they took a step back in order to not get hit by any stray lighting bolts. But seconds passed, and nothing happened.

"Nothings happening .. a shame, it was such a brilliant idea." Said the little, silver haired magican in order to tease the swordsman.

"Yea, it was a good idea wasn't it, a shame nothing came of it." "!". Lloyd suddently turned to look at the silver head. "Shut up, Genis! It was worth a try atleast." He retorts half teasingly, half seriously to his friend.

Sheena was concentrating with her eyes closed, "Guys, I can't feel them, I just can't feel the mana signatures from any of the Summon Spirits I made pacts with, except from Origin and Maxwell, and even those two feel .. weird. They're there, but I can't reach them." She said, agitation evident in her voice.

One of the other swordsmen in the party, one clad entirely in light and dark purple, decided to share his view of the unknow situation. "That cloud looked like some sort of portal or gateway, and since Sheena cannot feel the presence of most of the Summon Spirits, I suspect the portal originated from somewhere not on this planet, not even from the one above us."

"But the world still needs all of the Summon Spirits, right?" Lloyd asked. "Even though the mana links were no longer needed when the worlds became one, we still need the Spirits, right? Kratos?"

"Correct." The purple swordsman answered. "The Summon Spirits are necessary for the world, they manage the planet's growth of life and without them, the world will wither away and die."

"Oh no, we can't let that happen. We must bring them back!" Came Colette's concerned voice.

"You're right!" Lloyd agreed with Colette, he unsheathed his two swords, one blue as the ocean and glaciers while the other yellow as the sun and red as molten lava, each a gift from both of his fathers, pointed them towards the skies and called to the legendary sword. "Eternal Sword, I need your help."

Lloyd's two swords levitated out of his hands, each glowing in their respective color. While they gravitated towards eachother, their glow merged and became purple. When the light dimmed, it revealed that the two swords had become one, big, two handed, purple sword. The sword slowly descended, where Lloyd grabbed it.

_"You who possess the Right of the Pact. What do you ask of this sword?"_ A voice from within the purple sword echoed in their minds.

"Eternal Sword, the world's Summon Spirits have been taken away, bring them back to this world." Lloyd said to the sword.

There was a moment of silence, before the Eternal Sword spoke again. _"Forceful return of the Summon __Spirits is not possible."_

"Why is it not possible?!" asked Colette pleadingly.

_"The cause is due to the negative influence of waves outside our dimension. The only solution would be to physically remove or alter any negative influences and then push all the Summon Spirits back into this world."_

"Can you bring us to where the Summon Spirits were taken?" Lloyd questioned.

Silence ..

_"I can bring you there, but an unknown energy source is present in that world, and it is therefore unknown if this sword can bring you back."_

"I see .." Lloyd said, "so it's possible that it's a one-way-ticket into an unknown world." He looked at his friends. "Friends, I'm going to that world to search for the spirits. Since I might be trapped there, I won't ask you to follow me on this one."

"LLOYD!" Colette exclaimed. "How can you say that! I won't let you go alone."

"Me neither!" Came Genis's reply.

All the others in the group nodded, smiled at each other and took steps towards the stunned swordsman, who managed to say: "Y.. you'll all come with me? We might be stuck in that world, you'll be leaving everything behind!" He stressed to the others.

"You were willing to do the same, don't forget that." Genis laughed.

"We will brave the unknown to save the Summon Spirits! Yeah!" Sheena cheered.

"Looks like you're stuck with us. And if we do end up being trapped in that world, as long as we're together it can't be that bad, right Lloyd?" Colette said brightly.

"Aw, thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Lloyd smiled at them all. "Okay. Eternal Sword, bring our travel group to where the Summon Spirits were taken to."

_"Very well, this sword will bring you as close as it can."_

At once, the Eternal Sword started glowing a sharp purple, and formed a sphere around the friends. From the eyes of those inside it, it was as if a giant, purple curtain was hanging between them and the rest of the world. They only saw their friends for a couple of seconds before they too disappeared from sight. Yet, they all somehow knew, that they were following the mana trail of the Summon Spirits.

* * *

While walking home from the Summer Festival, their group had shrunk down to Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin. They had almost reached the Sawada residence, when they heard a large explosion in the distance, they turned to face the sound and saw a giant purple explosion light up the skies, followed by nine tails from the explosion that dropped toward the earth in different directions around Namimori.

"Gahahaha, a big boom!" Lambo cheered

"Maa maa, that big one was some impressive firework." Yamamoto commented.

_Firework .. was that really firework ..?_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, how was the first chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please write a review and let me know.


	2. Meetings

**A/N:**

**FINALLY DONE with the second chapter, it took it's time but here it is, ENJOY!**

**First off, I want to express my thanks to krikanalo and Myst R. Ri for my first reviews (THANK YOU! 'jumping up and down in joy') and follows of the story as well as KeyofKings and tsukiyomi83 for the story follows. Thanks alot.**

**In this chapter I'll write about the Symphonia characters without naming them. Meaning this chapter is seen from the view of Tsuna and his friends, and they don't know the newcomers to Namimori. Once they are properly introduced to each other, I'll start calling them by their names.**

**Disclaimer: Ownerships for Tales of Symphonia goes to Namco and Katekyo Hitman Reborn goes to Akira Amano. I own nothing.**

Krikanalo** – I'm glad you find it interesting, thank you.**

Myst R. Ri** – Thanks for finding it interesting, and I'll keep your idea in mind.**

* * *

Title: Spirits of Dying Wills

Chapter 2: Meetings

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were discussing last night's fireworks on their way to school when Reborn crashed into Tsuna in his usual flying kick style.

"HIIE! What did you do that for, Reborn?!" He exclaimed in frustration while he scraped himself off the pavement and rejoined his friends. "Were you with Verde all this time, since you left the shrine yesterday?"

"Good morning Reborn-san." Gokudera greeted.

"Yo, kid." Yamamoto likewise.

"No Good-student of mine." Reborn jumped atop Yamamoto's shoulder. "It was easy to tell that Verde wasn't the culprit, he was working with something at the blueprint stage. I asked Irie and Spanner," ('cought'interrogated'cought') "but nothing came of it. So now, I sent a letter to Ninth explaining what happend, just in case .."

Tsuna nodded and they continued in silence while passing a park

"..."

"..."

"Tsuna." Reborn spoke up.

"I know." He replied. "Someone is watching us intently, likely from one of these trees."

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera became alert.

"I'll get him out of hiding." Gokudera announced.

Gokudera swiftly took out a dynamite stick, lit it and threw it at a nearby tree.

A shadow jumped out of that same tree, right before the dynamite exploded and landed steadily on the ground some meters away from them.

Before Tsuna and his friends, stood a boy a little older than them, wearing crimson red clothes, staring at them with both surprise and suspicion in his eyes.

"Hey! What did you throw at me?! .. Forget that, WHY did you throw it at me?" He exclaimed.

"Like you even need to ask. You were preparing to attack, but I won't let you." Gokudera growled.

"Like heck I was!" The boy yelled.

"Then why were you hiding in a tree?" Reborn questioned. "We noticed you hiding there, following our movements like one ready to pounce."

"... Whoa! That baby talks like a grown up!" He exclaimed in surprise.

Tsuna flinched.

Reborn immediately jumped into action, delivered a solid kick to the cheek and sent the boy face-first into the ground.

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto couldn't help but sweatdrop, even Gokudera was stunned.

"Oww ... owow, definitely not a normal baby .." He said while getting to his feet again.

"Answer the question." Reborn commanded.

"I was just climbing the tree to get a better view of the area." He hurried to answer. "I got separated from my friends, and were looking for them. When I saw you with your silver hair, I thought for a moment that you were one of them." The boy explained while he pointed at Gokudera.

"Where were you supposed to go?" Yamamoto inquired. "Or you can go back to where you'r staying and wait for them."

"Aaa .. I don't know .. and we have no place to stay either, since we just got here." The boy said hesitantly.

"Maybe they could be at the shopping districts or near the school." Yamamoto suggested. "Someplace where people will gather."

"You have a school here? Is that why you're dressed the same?"

Tsuna sweatdrops. "Yes, it's the uniform for Namimori Middle School."

"Aha, so this is like Palmacosta then?" He thought out loud.

"I have never heard of Palma Coast before, ha ha." Yamamoto laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"It's Palmacosta you baseball freak." Gokudera corrected his fellow Guardian. "I havn't either, where is it?"

But the boy was lost in his own train of thoughts. _Of course they havn't heard of Palmacosta, what __was I thinking!_

Silence ...

"You'll be late if you don't move it." Reborn suddently spoke up, startling everyone out of the silence.

"You're right, we'll be late for school if we stay here." Tsuna spoke up.

"Can I come along to your school?" The boy questioned. "I know two who likes schools, maybe the're around there."

"We can show you the way." Yamamoto offered. "But you can't enter the school just like that, or you'll be bitten."

"Hah? Your school has guard dogs?!" The boy asked surprised.

Tsuna sweatdrops. _Hibari, a guard dog ..? .. could be._

"I won't enter then, just look from the outside.

"B-but.." Tsuna stammered.

"Okay, let's go!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Oi, Baseball Freak, don't just go taking the lead all of a sudden!" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa maa, Gokudera." Yamamoto responded. "Calm down, no harm's done, right?" While he placed an arm on the other's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Geh." And a glare was the only response the baseballer received.

While looking at them, the red clad boy couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at the good-natured bantering between them, while a smile escaped him. _Kinda reminds me of myself and that guy._

They resumed walking to school and after a little while, Tsuna asked . "What's your name?"

The unknown boy looked at Tsuna with a coy look in his eyes. "You tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."

Gokudera didn't waste a second before his dynamites were out and ready. "How dare you toward Tenth!"

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna exclaimed.

" ...tenth? Tenth of what?" The boy asked.

"Maa maa." Yamamoto interrupted to calm the situation. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"My name's ..." The boy started. "What comes first here? One's given name or one's surname?"

"The surname obviously." Growled Gokudera.

"Right, okay." He said, "My name is Irv .." he stopped a little in thought, before grinning and continued. "My name is Irving Aurion Lloyd, nice to meet you too."

"Hello Irving Aurion-san, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna."

"Just 'Lloyd' is fine." The red clad boy said.

Tsuna noticed that Lloyd looked at him like he wanted to ask him something. He turned his head toward Lloyd to show that he would listen.

Apparently Lloyd understood, cause he asked. "Ehm, ... by any chance, are you named after a fish?"

Gokudera glared daggers at Lloyd.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "No, it's not Tuna, it's Tsuna. T-S-..."

"Ahh, I get it now!" Lloyd cut in. "T. S. Una-san. Right?"

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh.

Gokudera still hadn't put away his dynamite, and it was evident that he fough a battle with himself, about wether or not to bomb Lloyd to oblivion.

"And the one holding the fireworks is Gokudera Hayato." Yamamoto chirped in.

"IT'S NOT FIREWORK!" Bellowed Gokudera.

* * *

When they reached Nami chuu, Lloyd stopped at the entrance to the school and looked around. A few of the other students noticed him and stopped in their tracks to see what the boy with odd looking clothes would do. Suddently a menacing aura could be felt and the leader of Namimori Disciplinary Committee strolled up to the little group.

Tsuna gulped nervously while Reborn watched in silent interest.

Hibari took at look at the stunned students before glaring at the boy in red.

Lloyd defiantly returned the look.

"Herbivore, for disrupting the discipline of Namimori, " Hibari growled. "I'll bite you to death."

Immediately Hibari pulled out two tonfas out of no where and charged at the baffled Lloyd.

"..bite? Are you the guard dog?!" Lloyd exclaimed before narrowly dodging a strike.

Their little schuffle drew the attention to even more students, including their friend, the Earth Guardian of the Simon Famiglia, Kozato Emna, he came closer to see what was happening.

By the time he joined his friends, Lloyd had received a couple of hits from the tonfa wielding prefect, but noting that satisfied Hibari at all, since many of his attacks were being avoided. Hibari growled, and was about to activate his Vongola Gear out of pure irritation, when Tsuna spoke up and halted the fight."

"H-Hibari-san, t-this is Irving Aurion Lloyd, he is new in Namimori."

Hibari glared at Tsuna, who flinched a little before bracing himself and continued. "He and his friends are travelers, and they wear some rather unique sets of clothing.." He questionably looked over to Lloyd for confirmation.

Lloyd nodded his head while slowly backing away from Hibari and his tonfas. "That's right, nothing like I've seen in this town."

"Have you seen anyone who might match such a description?" Tsuna questioned.

Hibari glared at Lloyd again, then turned to Tsuna. "That one is the first strange looking herbivore I've seen today." He admitted.

Lloyd looked to Tsuna like a big questionmark.

"Hibari-san says that he havn't seen anyone 'unique' looking people today, like with your red clothes." Tsuna translated.

"Aha." Came from Lloyd.

Enma had heard what they talked about and decided to join the conversation. "Tsuna-kun, I saw a guy ealier today, who didn't wear normal clothes."

~FLASHBACK.~

Enma and his fellow members of the Simon family, were on their way to school at Namimori Middle School. On their way they passed an abandoned construction site and Enma noticed a flicher of movement and unusual blue among the pillars. He halted and entered to look closer, while the others more of less curiously followed him with their eyes, to see what he would do.

"Enma, don't make us be late for school." Adelheid said.

Enma only listened with half an ear as he searched around for the blue he saw. As he turned around a corner he walked straight into a large figure, stumbled backwards from the impact and fell on his back.

Stunned from the fall, Enma vaguely noticed that a pair of hands reached out for him and stopped close to him. He saw that the wrists had some metal around them. _Is that handcuffs ..?_ Enma looked up to see a face with an unusual blue hair color, stare back down at him.

Enma couldn't help but stare for a couple of moments untill the blue head spoke and shook him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

With a startle, Enma noticed that he was just sitting on the ground while the other still had his hands out for him. Enma took his hands and got pulled to his feet with a "Thank you."

Enma wanted to ask the blue haired some questions but was interrupted when Adelheid came, complaining that they were getting late for school. She immediately noticed the blue head's handcuffs and became alert. "Are you an escaped prisoner?"

"I have served my sentence." The blue haired answered.

"Then why are you in handcuffs?" Adel demanded.

By then, the rest of the Simon family had also arrived and eyed him with suspicion.

"It was my own decision to keep them on." He started, then added with a little smile. "But I have learned my lesson now."

"I don't believe you that easily." Adelheid came again. "Follow us peacefully to the police station, or we'll make you come peacefully." She said with a threat in her eyes.

"Young lady, please understand." The stranger tried to convince Adelheid. "My sentence is done, I have even been forgiven."

But Adelheid didn't take his words for true, and instead charged at him with a dangerous looking metal fan. The blue head was surprised by the sudden charge and barely managed to block her attack with his cuffs followed by a high jump onto the skeleton of the building to escape her next strike. Adelheid wasn't in a mood to let him get away, so she followed him in a flash and continued her barrage of attacks, in which he got several cuts but still avoided any serious wounds. While he avoided her attacks by jumping from pillar to pillar, he got his footing wrong and tripped two stores down into a large pile of sand which flew up and about in the air, creating an obscured screen of sand. When the sand descended and they could see again, they saw no trace of the blue haired man anywhere.

"Tsk, he escaped." Came from Adelheid. "Next time I'll punish him ... Everyone, get moving!"

None of them wished to face Adel's wrath so they obediently headed for school.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"You said 'handcuffs'?" Tsuna inquired followed by a nod from Enma.

They all turned to look at Hibari who looked like he was bored of the story. "Hibari-san, have you handcuffed anyone today or maybe yesterday? Tsuna carefully asked him.

Hibari sent him an annoyed glare. "Omnivore, if I handcuff someone, there is no chance that they will walk around unharmed afterwards.

His killer aura could be felt by everyone in the vicinity, the group audible gulped and the other students hurried to class.

"Where is that construction site?" Lloyd suddently asked. "If blue hair really is so unusual, maybe it's one of my friends, Regal has blue hair ... and handcuffs."

Yamamoto pointed him in the right direction, then Lloyd turned to leave. "Alrighty, thank a bunch for the help guys." He waved goodbye to them. "Take care Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san." And off he went.

The schoolbell rang, and Tsuna and his friends hurried to class while Hibari aimed for his special spot on the school roof.

* * *

In a large laboratory filled with computers, large test capsules and other strange looking machinery, a group of scientists kept working and monitored screens with life signs and graphs of different kinds.

"It's still hard to believe that we actually found one!" One of the scientists suddently spoke up to his co-workers.

They all looked around to see if any of their superiors were watching them, then they huddled a little more together.

"Yes, it was a wonder that our machines found a planet that recently had experienced a planetary anomaly to such an extent, so we could form a gate to there." One of the other responded.

"We were lucky that our readings also found what we were searching for on that planet; great non-human energy sources." A third piped in. "But why did we have to take the risk and steal the Vongola's flames? Why not just use our own?"

"Because, " The first one answered. "none of us, not even our officers or the boss himself, have enough purity in our Dying Will flames to create the portal to begin with, so we had to 'borrow' the Vongola and Simon's.

The second scientist giggled slightly. "It's humorous to think that their own flames gave us acces to powers that eventually will make our family strong enough to throw them off their throne."

"While we're on the subject of those powers," The first one interrupted. "some of those eleven sources resembled humanoid figures while others looked like a nightmare or something from dreams." He looked to a large group of computers which showed graphs of life signs, and other health subjects.

"Any changes to those two?" The third asked him.

"No changes." He answered. "The boss's temperature is still rising and one of our officers is still getting colder. But they dont seem any worse off than any of the other officers, who were merged with those sources.

"Maybe not, but all eleven are still bedridden." The third sighted.

"They just need to wake up, and then the fun can begin." The second scientist said.

* * *

Chrome went over to Kokuyo Land to visit the gang there after school. When she entered, she saw Ken walked around the amusement park, sniffing like a track dog at everything. Mukuro, Chikusa, M. M. and Flan also looked around.

"Is something going on?" Chrome asked when she got closer.

They all looked at her.

"Oya oya, it's Chrome." Mukuro spoke.

M. M. sent her a glare before she continued to look around like the others.

Ken looked up from his scouting to recognise her, before he continued sniffing.

"Ken says he caught an intruder's scent, so now we're searching for the scent's origin." Chikusa told Chrome.

She nodded in understanding right before Ken yelled. "This way!" He took off in a run like a hunting dog after it's prey, quickly followed by the others.

After some swings and turns, they saw that Ken stopped on all four, in front of a silver haired woman. He sniffed a little to her clothes before he exclaimed. "It's this scent!"

Mukuro was about to question the orange clad woman, but before he got that far, she had reached down to Ken's head and pinched one of his ears upward to bring them face to face. "What was that, youn man!" She raised her voice at Ken. "It's rude to sniff at people like that!"

"Owowow! Let go, you stupid woman-byon, let go! He yelled out at her.

The woman flinched slightly when she got closer to Ken. _What is this peculiar smell ...?_ She looked at Ken and asked him. "When was the last time you took at bath?"

The question made Ken fall silent while the Kokuyo Gang quietly watched for his answer.

"..."

"..."

"Two weeks ago."

The woman immediately dropped her grip on Ken's ear. "Two ... weeks?" She asked to make sure she hadn't heard wrong.

"Yes-byon! But what's it to you!"

"Ken-niisan." The young Mist illusionist, Flan, spoke up with his monotone voice. "I think that old woman wants to give you a bath."

Both Ken and the woman sharply glared at Flan while Mukuro couldn't help but grin a little at 'bath'.

"I WANT NO BATH-BYON!" Ken yelled out.

"DID YOU SAY 'OLD WOMAN'?!" The silver head shouted in outrage.

She immediately charged at Flan, she grapped him by his collar, placed him over her knees and started to slap him, like one would scold a little child. "I'll have to teach you some manners!"

Ken started to laugh and a giggle even escaped M. M.

"Master." Flan flatly said. "This is embarrassing, please make her stop."

"Oya oya, I think that's enough teaching for today." Mukuro finally said after a few seconds of entertainment.

The woman considered his words for a moment, before she released Flan who hurried back to the group.

"Now you will tell us who you are and what you're doing here, do I make myself clear?" Mukuro said in a commanding tone.

She looked at Mukuro for a while. "My name is Sage and I'm traveling from place to place." _It's not like I can mention the truth, from world to world._ "I was passing through this area and thought it was abandoned, so I decided to rest here. May I rest here for a moment?"

"Kufufufu, I'm afraid not, Kokuyo Land is only for the Kokuyo Gang, so I'll have to ask you to leave. " Mukuro said with a cold smile. "Immediately." He added with a frightning voice that even made Ken move back some.

The silver head stood up, completely unaffected by his tone. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed." She then moved for the main entrance while Ken and Chikusa followed her, to make sure that she left.

* * *

At the Sawada Residence, Tsuna's mother, Nana, met them at the doorway and asked them to do some shopping for her. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera proceeded to the shopping district. When they got there, they immediately noticed a large group of girls gathering in a circle and chatting excitedly. When they got closer they noticed that the girls were surrounding a young man with long, flaming red hair, he seemed to continuously flirt with the girls around him while they giggled to everything he said.

Tsuna noticed among the human wall, that he was wearing white and pink, his thoughts turned to Lloyd and Tsuna wanted to ask the red head if he knew a 'Lloyd', but the living wall made it impossible to approach him. Tsuna didn't want to face any eventual wrath of the girls, so he settled with keeping an eye on the cluster in case it dispersed so he could come close enough to ask.

Later, when they had bought everything they needed, Tsuna noticed that the group of girls were no where to be seen, and neither was the red headed young man. He continued to glance up and down the street without any luck, before he finally gave up and followed his friends home.

On their way home when they rounded a corner, Tsuna suddently crashed into another person, causing him to drop everything he was carrying and fall backwards on the ground.

"Tenth, are you okay?!"

"Tsuna!"

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" Said an unknown female voice.

Tsuna looked up and saw the face of the speaker. She was a black haired woman, a little older than them, clad in muted purple with a pink sash around her waist with a ribbon tied at the back.

She helped Tsuna to his feet and he noticed that her hair style reminded him of two certain pineapple heads.

While Gokudera helped Tsuna with his dropped grocery, Yamamoto saw that the young woman was looking back and forth everywhere on the street. "Are someone chasing you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that ... it's .."

"Are you looking for someone?" Tsuna asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I do. I was supposed to come to this town with my friends, but we got split up."

"That again? How can you get split up from your friends like that, in the first place? And without any planning .. che."

She looked at Gokudera as if trying to decide what to say. _What should I say? It's not like I can just tell them the truth: 'Hello there, me and my friends have traveled from another world, but we got separated during the transfer, so now i'm searching all over the city with the miniscule hope that I'll find them by chance. By Martel! I don't even know if we're in the same town!'_

".. Did you say, 'again'? She asked Gokudera.

"Do you by chance know a boy named Lloyd?" Yamamoto asked her.

_Straight to the point ..._ Tsuna thought.

She looked at Yamamoto with surprise evident on her face. "Yes. Lloyd is one of the friends im looking for."

The three shared glances with each other, then they told her of their encounter with Lloyd earlier that day.

_Atleast Lloyd is here, that's good then. I just hope the others are too._ She thought.

Tsuna suddently thought about the red head they had seen in the shopping street. "Ano, but do you also know of a red haired man, little older than us, wearing white and pink?"

"Aha ha, you mean that guy who was flirting with all those girls?" Yamamoto asked.

"HE WAS WHAT?!" She yelled, causing Tsuna to flinch, and Yamamoto and Gokudera to raise their eyebrows.

"That obnoxious Chosen was f-f-FLIRTING?!" She continued, not even considering the option that it could be someone else. "He really has no sence of time or place when it comes to that .." She sighed.

They decided to tell her where they had seen him and that they had lost him of sight later on.

She thanked the trio for their help, jumped effortlessly atop the roof of a neaby house, and ran in the direction of the shopping district, going full speed like the Vindice were after her.

* * *

When the trio got home, they were greeted by a bright smile from Nana and Reborn's voice. "You'r late, No Good-Tsuna."

"It couldn't be helped, Reborn!" Tsuna retorted. "We saw two friends of the boy we walked to school with, Lloyd. It slowed us down a bit."

The kids Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta entered the kitchen where they were, as well as Bianchi.

As soon as Gokudera laid eyes on his sister's face, he collapsed on the floor with stomach cramps.

Bianchi saw the collapse and went over to pick up her fallen brother. "Poor Hayato, are you that hungry? I'll give you one of the snacks I've made, untill Mama is done with dinner."

A strangled gurgle noise was the only thing that escaped Gokudera, while Bianchi dragged him off.

Now with the groceries, Nana could start making dinner for everyone.

* * *

The dinner was a flurry of activities around the table, Gokudera had managed to recover in time to participate, and Bianchi was being generous to him, by wearing a mask to cover the upper part of her face.

The loudness didn't change when dinner was over. Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo ran around the house while playing, they even got Gokudera's cat, Uri, to play. Gokudera and Yamamoto had stayed to keep Tsuna with company in his room, while Reborn and Bianchi stayed downstairs with Nana.

Tsuna and his friends heard the kids come before they entered the door to Tsuna's room. They got the 'brilliant' idea to chase each other around the table in Tsuna's now over crowded room. The first thing that happened was that Lambo tripped over his own legs, falling on the floor and causing I-Pin and Fuuta to fall over him while Uri gracefully jumped over them all and stood near their feet.

When the two kids crawled off of Lambo, he started to snivel, "Gotta ... stay ... calm ... WAAAH!" and began crying. Tsuna stood up to comfort the child, but before he had taken a step, Lambo had taken out the ten-year-bazooka, aimed it at himself and fired. The entire room was filled with pink smoke, a larger shadow could be seen where little Lambo was before and Uri's outraged hiss was heard.

When the smoke cleared, everyone present could see a Lambo, 10 years older than the kid Lambo, looked around curiously with one eye closed, while holding a bowl of noodles. He noticed Tsuna and the others and gave a greeting. "Yo, young Vongola and young Vongola Guardians."

"Hello adult Lambo." Tsuna responded, while he noticed that adult Lambo was standing on top of Uri, who was clawing and hissing to get free.

"Gah, Uri!" Gokudera hurried to grab his cat, but was rewarded with a string of scratches at his face, followed by Uri jumping out of his grip and escaped out the window

"Uri!" Gokudera called after the cat, he then turned to Tsuna. "Sorry Tenth, I'll be right back!" Then he followed Uri out the window.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Fuuta, I-Pin and adult Lambo looked at each other when Bianchi entered the room. "I thought I heard Romeo in here .." Her eyes locked with adult Lambo's for a few seconds.

"Sigh, I think I'll follow Gokudera-shi's and the cat's example with the window, take care young Vongola." He said and crawled out the window, just in time to avoid being hit by Bianchi's acidic birthday cake. Bianchi immediately ran downstairs. Tsuna went over to the window, just in time to see Bianchi exit the front door with her feared Poison Cooking in both hands, chasing after adult Lambo already two blocks away.

_When did she make so much food?!_ Tsuna thought in wonder and shuddered. "Sorry Yamamoto, but I'm going after adult Lambo, please stay here with I-Pin and Fuuta." Tsuna said before he ran downstairs and followed Bianchi's path. Left by themselves in Tsuna's room, Yamamoto smiled and looked at Fuuta and I-pin. "So, what do you two want to do, until they get back?"

* * *

Gokudera was speeding after the Storm Cat who kept eluding his capture. The entire street was empty except for Gokudera chasing after Uri as well as a short person a few blocks in front of them. Gokudera wondered at the possibility of asking that person to help trap the cat, but quickly dismissed that idea. _How can I, the Right-Hand Man of Vongola the Tenth, possibly ask for help to capture a little kitten, from a stranger!_

Gokudera kept chasing the cat as Uri got closer to the girl. As Uri was about to skit past her legs, the girl bent down, grabbed Uri and lifted him up.

As Gokudera reached the girl and the cat, he saw with astonishment that Uri was showering the poor girl with scratches, but she merely stared at Uri and didn't even flinch!

"Cute." The girl said.

Both Uri and Gokudera were stunned by that statement and stopped in their tracks. Gokudera stared at the pink haired girl and asked. "Do you think the wildly scratching cat in your hands .. is cute?"

"Yes." She responded simply before she touched one of Uri's paws. "I like paw pads."

The usually wild Uri was stunned into silence then Gokudera cleared his throath so he got the girl's attention. "Uri is my cat, return him."

The girl looked at Gokudera for a few more seconds, then at Uri, before she gave the cat to him. Gokudera said a small "Thanks." to her, before she turned around without a word and walked away.

Gokudera and Uri looked after her retreating form for a while, before he too turned, to return to the Sawada house, Uri still quiet in his arms.

* * *

In the mean time, Tsuna was having a hard time finding Lambo, since Bianchi had decided to return to the house as soon as adult Lambo's five minutes were up and he returned to the future. Tsuna had passed Bianchi on the way, but she didnt know where Lambo was now, so Tsuna saw no other solution than to search all around the neighborhood for the kid.

When Tsuna reached the playground, he heard a girl's voice singing in the evening air.

"~Tori wa sora e, mushi wa hakage~"*

"~Sore zore no iechi yo~"

Tsuna entered the playground and saw that a blond haired girl wearing white clothes with purple lines, sat on the swings with Lambo. Tsuna walked closer as quietly as he could. The girl sang about returning home.

"~Ichiban boshi hikatta~"

"~Uchi e kaerou~"

"~Atatakai wagaya e~"

Lambo looked in Tsuna's direction. "Tsuna, Lambo-san wants to go home." Lambo finally said, followed by a smile from the girl.

Tsuna went closer and picked Lambo up. "Thank you very much for looking after Lambo." He told the girl.

She looked at Lambo before she returned her eyes to Tsuna, still smiling. "So you're Tsuna-san. He suddently came into the playground, crying that he didn't want to go home." When she said 'home', Tsuna thought that he saw her smile falter some, before it immediately was up again. "All children should have a home to return to at anytime."

Tsuna nodded to her.

"Well, I should get going too." The girl said while she hopped down from the swing.

"You're going home?" Tsuna asked

She looked at him. "No. I'm traveling right now, and I havn't found a place to sleep yet."

The word 'traveling' struck Tsuna. "If you have no where else to go to, maybe my mom can let you in for the night." He offered.

"Oh, I can't possibly come barging in, in the middle of the night and ask for a place to sleep in." She countered.

"I've met Lloyd ... ealier today."

She looked him straight in the eyes, with hope shinning in her own. "Lloyd is here, in this town?"

Tsuna nodded. "He walked with me and my friends to school today, but left shortly after and I havn't seen him since. But we also saw two others, a red haired man and black haired woman, the woman seemed to know Lloyd too."

The girl seemed to be smiling from ear to ear by now.

"Tsunaaa, Lambo-sama wants to see mama." Lambo whined.

"They're here!" She exclaimed. "They're here, oh, they're here! I'm so glad!"

Her smile was infectious and Tsuna couldn't help a little smile too.

"Thanks for telling me, Tsuna-san. Bye for now." She said as she turned to leave the playground.

"What are your plans then?" Tsuna asked her.

"I can't possibly sleep now that I've heard the good news! They're out there, I just have to find them. Night or day, it doesn't matter." She waved goodbye to Tsuna and Lambo before she left with a spring in her steps.

Tsuna sweatdropped, but turned to walk home. On the way home, he thought that there was more to her ever present smile, than the simple smile one saw at first sight.

When Tsuna returned home, he saw that Gokudera had also just returned with Uri, the both of them were unusually quiet. When Tsuna asked him if something had happened, a mumble of some 'strange girl' was all he got. Tsuna let the matter rest for the time being.

* * *

The next day, Gokudera was going to meet with Tsuna on his way to school as always. As he passed by an alley between two houses he suddently stopped because he noticed a man standing in the shadows, staring at him.

"Che! Got a problem?" Gokudera harshly asked the man.

"..." He kept silent and his eyes hardened.

"Out for trouble?" Gokudera was glaring at the man by now.

The two kept glaring at each other for a while until Tsuna's voice could be heard. "Gokudera-kun, there you are!"

Tsuna walked closer along with Yamamoto and Reborn and when he was close enough to see the purple clad man, he jumped a little in surprise. He couldn't supress a "Hiiee!" when he saw the man's glare turn to him, a glare that matched Gokudera's.

"Oi! Don't you dare glare like that at the Tenth!" Gokudera warned.

Their glare showdown went on for some seconds more before Yamamoto thought it was time to calm the situation. "Maa maa, if we don't hurry to school, Hibari won't be pleased."

"Yamamoto's right, you all should hurry." Came Reborn's squeaky voice.

"Che, you get off easy this time."

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto ran with all their might to reach school, before the bell signaling the doom for everyone outside the walls could be heard.

Reborn turned to look at the stranger who returned his glance. "You're not an ordinary infant, are you?" The man asked.

"Do I look like an ordinary one?" Reborn countered.

" ... a normal baby wouldn't respond like that."

Reborn merely smirked at the statement.

At the school, Tsuna and his friends had just crossed the school entrance, when the bell rang and Hibari showed up next to them, apparently out of nowhere.

"Hn. A little slower and I would have bitten you to death, herbivores and omnivore." He said before a hint of a cold smile could be seen. "A shame."

He then left them while Yamamoto was laughing and Gokudera growled insults after him. After which they hurried to class.

The school day was a relatively normal one, with someone overestimating themselves and bullied Tsuna followed by their ultimate regret as they were being bombed by Gokudera, Sasagawa Ryohei yelling his "EXTREME" signature somewhere in school then being chased and bitten by Hibari Kyoya for disturbing the peace of the school. All in all, nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

At the same time, Nana along with Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin had finished their shopping when the kids wanted some candies before they went home. Nana couldn''t say no to them, so she gave in and bought what they wanted. After they got their candies, they ran toward a fountain in the middle of the square and Lambo started running and playing around the edge of the fountain, not giving a single thought to the people sitting at the edge. I-Pin and Fuuta tried to stop him before he could annoy anyone too much. Fuuta tried to catch him during a jump but Lambo avoided it and landed on Fuuta instead, which made Fuuta crash into another boy and tilt them both over the edge and into the fountain.

Nana hurried to the scene and saw that a boy with blue and white clothes narrowly held Fuuta above the water while he himself sat soaking wet in the fountain.

"Gahahaha! You got a bath!" Lambo laughed at the boy.

I-Pin scolded Lambo in chinese before she helped the boy get Fuuta away from the edge, so he could stand up. Both his silver hair and his clothes dripped with water.

"Oh no no, you're all wet now." Nana exclaimed.

"Th-thank you so much for holding me out!" Fuuta said brightly to the silver head.

The boy grinned in return. "Hehe, You're welcome. I was hoping none of us would fall in, but I guess I wasn't that lucky."

"My name is Fuuta, what's yours?"

"Nice to meet you Fuuta-san, I'm Genis."

Nana thought about the boy's situation for a little bit before she made up her mind. "Say, why don't you come with us home so you can dry your clothes? You'll end up with a cold if you stay like this, then we can also properly say 'thanks'."

"Yeah, please say yes!" Fuuta cheered while he looked at the boy with stars in his eyes.

The boy in blue looked around the shopping square for a bit before he glanced at Fuuta and looked to Nana. "Thank you very much for the offer, I'll gladly come along."

Fuuta and I-Pin cheered while Nana smiled brightly at him. "My name is Sawada Nana, but please call me mama. These two are I-Pin and Lambo." She said while she pointed to the two youngest.

"...mama ..?" Genis tried hesitantly.

Nana hummed in reply.

"Let's go home and get you dried up, Genis." Nana said before she lead the children home. "My son Tsuna should be coming home from school by now."

* * *

As Nana along with the kids Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo and the still drenched Genis were on their way home, they saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto in the distance.

The three turned around and noticed their friends at the same time as Fuuta dragged Genis along to run to them. "Come and say hi to Tsuna-nii and the other nii-sans." Fuuta said and off they went.

The outher wall was under repairs at one of the houses they ran past. A couple of workers were in the middle of raising a load of pipes, when the rope's supporting wheel broke and the pile of pipes fell down towards Fuuta and Genis. The two boys froze in fear and couldn't move out of the way.

Tsuna noticed in horror their plight. "FUUTA!"

* * *

**A/N:**

***I found a video on YouTube with Colette from Tales of Symphonia singing this, as well as japanese and english lyrics.**

**Uchi e Kaerou – It's time to go home**

**~The birds into the sky, bugs under the leaves~**

**~Everyone back to their homes~**

**~The first star shined brightly ...~**

**~It's time to go home~**

**~To the warmth of my home~**

**Good to be done with this bit, please tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
